The Thirst
by Blind-Eyes-That-See
Summary: It stands over me like a guardian angel. A sick, deformed, guardian angel. I'm so thirsty...


Thirsty…

A delicate hand clasped firmly over her stomach, Yuki trudged through the dark halls of her stony home. Home. It felt odd to think of this place as such. Home to her was the warm halls of Cross academy. Home was her room, so pink that Zero couldn't come within ten feet of the door. Home was the embrace of the chairman, peppered with the slow rhythm of cooing comfort. Could she really call this place home? So thirsty…

In the darkness, Yuki stumbled. Catching herself with a free hand, she remained silent as the jolt went through her tiny body. Her head arched forward in a horrid agony. The vampire's eyes opened wide. Strands of silky hair fell to the ground beside her, shielding her like a second garment. Her tongue hung low. She panted heavily.

So… thirsty…

In a daze, Yuki rose to her feet. She couldn't allow herself weakness. She wouldn't allow herself weakness. After a moment of hesitation, Yuki continued onward. Her tongue felt so dry, and her throat itched. She needed water so badly. But water seemed so bland, so very, very bland. There was something more. She knew it. The vampire could just barely taste a hint of that coppery, crimson liquid.

THIRSTY!

Her eyes stayed fixed on the shuffling feet beneath her. The hunger had brought her back from fitful unconsciousness. Yuki had fought it for too long. She was turning weak. A child of eternity brought to her metaphoric knees. A slow cry escaped her throat. Her panting quickened and her eyes bled to a dangerous crimson.

…

She stopped when her head bashed against a wall. At least, she thought it was a wall. It certainly had the consistency and strength of stone. Yet the scent that filled her nostrils and caressed her soul indicated a different truth. Slowly, her head tipped upward. Kaname's eyes met hers. In the breath of infinity, the purebloods warred their affections.

"Thirsty, Yuki?" asked Kaname. His hand met Yuki's cheek, and he smiled his sad, sad smile. She stared up at him. A soft sound escaped her as Kaname reached around her with one hand, holding her close, as gently as if she were a delicate rose, and not the tensed beast she was. Yuki couldn't speak.

Kaname's smile remained unwavering. He craned his head to the side, exposing a powerful neck. With his free hand, he swept away loose strands of hair and pulled down his ebon shirt. "There's only one thing that can quench the thirst, Yuki."

Yuki couldn't move. Her eyes were caught firmly on her lover's exposed neck. Her chest pressed up against his, she could feel his heart beating, a half second out of tune with hers. She could smell the blood in him, richer and stronger than any humans. She wanted to tear him apart, the feast and bathe in the strength of his veins. Yet she was still.

Kaname waited patiently, as immortals often do. However, when she had made no move after a full minute of silence, he pressed his visage closer to hers. His whispered words breathed warmly on his loved one's cheek. "Yuki, it's alright. I know this. If it's for you, I'll give anything. There's only one thing that can quench the thirst." Yuki hesitated for just a moment longer, but Kaname's coxing eyes overpowered her insecurity. A trance took her as she inched forward, toward her brother's throat. Her lips met him. There, she hesitated once more, but here, the thirst took her. Kaname's smiled widened, just a bit.

"There's only one thing that can quench the thirst-" Yuki felt the dull, pleasant ache of her fangs baring themselves. Her heart raced ahead of her head. The tip of her sharp fang just met his perfect skin… "- the smooth taste of bud light."

Yuki stopped, and then stepped back. A wide grin on his face, Kaname was clutching a can of beer. On its silvery surface, printed in blue letters, were the words bud light.

"That's right little lady. This really takes the edge off of things. You ought to start drinking." With that, Kaname threw back his head and gave a big swig of the beer. Smacking his lips, and then wiping them with his sleeve, the vampire turned back to Yuki, and gave a thumbs up. Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Oni-sama, what are you doing? This isn't like you at all." A loud crack resounded through the air. Yuki's head twirled to see a section of the stone wall had fallen, to reveal wooden planking. Zero's silvery head popped through.

"Kaname, have you gotten her to drink yet?" Kaname snorted.

"I was working on it before you busted in. Are the others with you?" " Yeah. Come on out guys," muttered the hunter. He entered the dark hallways, followed by a long procession of people. Glancing over them, Yuki saw Aidou, Ichiru, Toga Yagari, Mariah, Yori… She stared forward. What the hell? Yuki grabbed at Yori. Shaking her friend's shoulder, she said, "Yori, what's going on? Why are all of you here?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Yuki noted a hint of annoyance in Kaname's face. "I'd thank you not to touch my wife," he said. Shifting past her, Kaname wrapped his arms around Sayori's shoulders. Yori grinned, and they looked at each other like lovesick dogs. Yuki gaped.

"What's going on?!" she screamed. Zero, his shoulder wrapped around Ruka's waist, glanced up in annoyance.

"Honestly Yuki, you don't think vampires are real, do you? Stepping forward, he grabbed at her mouth. When he pulled back, he held her sharpened, vampiric fang. It was plastic. "This has all been an elaborate trick to get you to drink bud light." "But what about you all, though?" asked Yuki." Who are you?" Ruka glared coolly, her head lying. "We're actors, hon. Do you really think I could be so passive about this cutie if I we weren't?" She tipped her head upward to nibble at Zero's ear. He let out a soft chuckle. Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But what about all these vampire powers? I've seen them my whole life. You can't tell me that was all fake!" This time it was Ichiru who responded.

"Mirrors," he said. Yuki stared for a moment.

"But I tore apart a building with my own hands." Ichiru nodded. "They were very good mirrors." That silenced Yuki.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Zero sighed. "Let's just go home guys. Kaname, you're still coming over Sunday to see the game, right?" Kaname laughed, as he and Sayori walked towards the hole in the wall.

"You know it man," the two high fived, turning away to exit. As they did so, a few more panels fell down, revealing a poorly built set.

Yuki stood there. She didn't know how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been years. Did beer companies really go this far to get customers? Had her entire life been a lie? What would she do now? As she thought, one thought presented itself to her. Whatever reality was, one thing was certain. Bud light had succeeded in its goal.

For alcoholism is really the only reasonable response to such a situation.


End file.
